He liiikes you
by Petty Fortunes
Summary: Lucy ran into the woods, something on her mind. Someone seems to have followed her. What'll happen when he catches up to her?


He liikes you.

By: PettyFortunes

_What just happened? _Lucy thought. Her boots were thudding softly against the forest floor. The crunching of leaves, the songs of birds flowing through the sky, and the wind whistling through the branches of the forest all calmed her down. She wandered through the woods in order to clear her head in an attempt to process the recent events of about five minutes ago. In an almost comatose state, Lucy absentmindedly strolled the path carved by years of travel through the gorgeous path in Magnolia Forest.

"Lucy!" a distant voice called out, filled with worry and concern.

Lost in her thoughts, she was oblivious to the sound of her name being spoken. She was occupied with listening to the soft jingling of her keys as she walked. The worried voice never stopped but she couldn't hear. She sighed and taking a seat, slumped against the nearest tree.

"Did that really just happen?" Lucy thought aloud.

"Yes, it did." the rasped voice, so distant before, was now right behind her. She made sound resembling a squeak once she realized who the voice belonged to. Slowly, she turned to be faced with a painful smile plastered on her companion's face

"Natsu, what are you doing? I thought it was obvious enough I wanted to think about it. _Alone_." Lucy closed her eyes and sighed.

Taking a seat beside her, Natsu smugly replied, "I thought I'd help you out with your answer. How 'bout yes?"

"How 'bout I get a little more time to think, as promised?" Lucy looked up.

"But I gave you time to think! Like ten minutes' worth!"

At that, Lucy couldn't help but smile. As usual, Natsu was teasing her. So far, she hasn't been able to avoid his constant teases... Not that she'd want to.

"I want to ask you this one thing before I give you my answer." Lucy replied.

"What is it?" Natsu's eyes widened in curiousity.

"Did you mean it? Did you really, _really_, mean it?"

"Of course. Haven't you figured it out yet? I've always felt this way about you. Remember our first 'mission' together?"

The side of her mouth twitched upward. It was hardly a movement, but Natsu caught it and continued. "That fraud was trying to take you away. Remember who saved you?"

Letting out a small chuckle, she jokingly answered, "Aquarius."

"Ahaha, no, if I remember correctly, she attacked you."

The rush of memories flooded her thoughts. She remembered everything, but the one detail that stood out the most, Natsu releasing his dragon slayer magic on those who tried to hurt her. "Can I guess again?", she said playfully.

"Nope.", Natsu put his arm around her shoulders. "One guess per customer."

"Bleh." she stuck out her tongue. Heat crept up to her cheeks from the warmth radiating from him. "I'm gonna guess anyways. I think it was..."

Natsu, anticipating his name, puffed out his chest proudly and held his head high, acknowledging his own heroic acts.

"Happy!" Turning her head back to Natsu, she noticed his head was down, his disappointment the dominating emotion shrouding him.

"Oh gosh, I was just kidding. I know you saved me, don't be an idiot."

He looked up again, with a huge grin on his face. "I knew it."

She giggled, "Happy dropped me in the water anyways. And then I summoned Aquarius while you were busy puking your brains out on the boat. Technically, didn't I save you? I mean it was my quick thinking that caused Aquarius to wash that boat to the shore."

"Ahaha. That's when I figured out we were a team! We're really meant to be together, aren't we?"

She couldn't help but smile at that. Blushing a bright crimson, Lucy realized that yes, she really did return his feelings. "I love you, Natsu." She leaned on his shoulder.

"I love you, too Lucy. Guess what? I will never forget how you almost rejected me."

Too happy to retort, Lucy looked up into his eyes and pressed her lips to his instead. "I hope you never forget that either."

Shocked, the dragon slayer's eyes widened. It only took a second to realize what was going on. When he did, his surprise faded into pure joy as he kissed her back. "I'll always love you, Lucy. And I'll always be your hero."

They closed their eyes and spent what seemed like forever holding each other on the forest floor, breathing each other in.

Behind a nearby bush, Happy peeked his head over the leaves. Eyes narrowed and looking devious, he whispered in their direction, "He liiikes you."


End file.
